People change (en français !)
by Tangy.Clem
Summary: La séparation d'une Serpentard et d'un Poufsouffle...


« _Le jeune fils Lestrange lâchement passé à tabac par cinq moldus... L'histoire complète en page 5_ ».

Surpris de n'avoir reçu aucune lettre de la part de Leta durant les vacances de Noël et inquiet de ne pas l'avoir retrouvé à leur point de rendez-vous habituel, Newt s'était rendu dans la grande salle, à la table des Serpentards.

« Vous n'avez pas vu Leta ?

-Elle doit encore être à Sainte Mangouste. » Lui avait répondu Stubby Bletchley, un élève de 5ème année.

« S... Sainte Mangouste ? » Avait alors bégayé Newt, tout à coup terrifié par la simple évocation de l'hôpital pour les maladies et blessures magiques.

« T'es pas au courant ? Orla, passe lui la Gazette du Sorcier. »

Newt avait attrapé le journal au vol et après avoir lu le titre tapageur, il s'empressa de tourner les pages du journal pour se plonger dans la lecture du lugubre article, les mains tremblantes et le regard sombre. Sur une page entière, un journaliste au style un peu suranné décrivait le fait divers dans ses moindres détails. Le 20 Décembre 1914, alors que les vacances de noël avait débuté depuis quelques jours, Reginold, le jeune frère de Leta était allé se promener dans le village voisin du Manoir familial. Là-bas, il avait croisé le chemin d'un groupe de jeunes hommes moldus visiblement alcoolisés. Une querelle avait alors éclatée entre le frêle sorcier d'à peine 14 ans et les cinq solides paysans du North Yorkshire. S'en suivait le récit écœurant de dents cassés, d'os brisés, d'hémorragies et de traumatisme crânien, résultats d'un lâche déchaînement de violence gratuite. Ravalant sa bile, Newt continua sa lecture. Reginold avait passé plusieurs heures entre la vie et la mort. A présent, ses jours n'étaient plus en danger mais le jeune adolescent garderait, c'était certains, de lourdes séquelles, notamment une importante cécité, une paralysie partielle ainsi que de larges cicatrices sur l'ensemble de son corps meurtri. L'article se terminait sur cette terrible phrase : « _Un acte à connotations racistes sans l'ombre d'un doute, triste révélateur des tensions raciales sévissant encore et toujours dans le monde moldu..._ »

« Par la barbe de Merlin... »

Les yeux humides et la gorge serrée, Newt referma le journal et le reposa sur la table. Insensible à l'agitation régnant tout autour de lui, le jeune homme pensait à ce pauvre Reginold qui n'avait rien fait de mal à personne mais qui se retrouvait pourtant lourdement blessé sur un lit d'hôpital. Il pensait aussi et surtout à Leta. Dans quel état devait elle se trouver à l'heure actuelle ? A quel point avait-elle dû avoir peur durant ces longues heures où elle avait cru son petit frère perdu à jamais. Le soutien de ses parents n'avait pas dû être au rendez-vous alors, certainement avait-elle dû traverser cette épreuve toute seule... Et l'anniversaire de ses 18ans qui tombait, comme un coup du sort cruel, le 25 Décembre. « Quelle horreur... » Se dit Newt. Et dire que ce dernier n'avait pas été là pour Leta... Voilà ce qui terrassait le plus le jeune homme : Se dire qu'il avait été absent au moment où elle aurait eu le plus besoin de lui.

Alors qu'il faisait subitement demi-tour pour rejoindre la volière, Newt aperçu le silhouette élancée de sa petite amie à l'entrée de la grande salle. Se mordant les lèvres, il accéléra le pas.

La peau caramel de la jeune femme avait pâli et semblait fatiguée, ses yeux étaient gonflés d'avoir trop pleuré et ses joues étaient émaciées. Arrivé à sa hauteur, Newt prit Leta dans ses bras sans se soucier, pour une fois, des regards curieux les entourant.

« Désolé, je suis tellement désolé... » Lui chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Leta ne répondit rien, se contentant de resserrer son étreinte. Elle se blottissait dans les bras de Newt comme pour ne pas s'effondrer. La jeune femme respira l'odeur de son amoureux, un mélange de musc délicat et de cuir brut, une odeur qu'elle aurait pu reconnaître entre toutes. Il lui avait manqué, c'était indéniable. Newt posa ses lèvres sur son front, puis, tout à coup trop conscient de la foule d'élèves qui les scrutait sans gêne, il prit la main de Leta dans la sienne avec une infinie douceur et sortit. Le chemin emprunté par Newt ne surprit absolument pas la jeune femme, bien au contraire, elle savait exactement où il la menait. Arrivé au septième étage du château, le couple, toujours en silence, emprunta quelques couloirs avant de s'arrêter en face de la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet. La salle sur demande s'ouvrit sur un grand fort de couvertures colorées. Le sol étaient recouverts d'épais matelas sur lesquels étaient dispersés de nombreuses couvertures aux différentes textures, des dizaines de petites bougies flottaient dans l'air. Newt alla s'asseoir et accueillit Leta qui s'enfouit en position fœtale tout contre lui.

« Je n'ai apprit tout ça qu'à l'instant... Comment va ton frère ? » Lui demanda-t-il au bout de quelques instants de profond silence.

« Il est toujours à l'hôpital... Il... » La voix de la jeune femme s'enroua. « Il est cassé de partout... » Newt la serra encore un peu plus dans ses bras.

« Je... Je lui avait dit de ne pas aller se promener là-bas... Il... Il pensait pas que... » Sanglota Leta sans parvenir à achever sa phrase.

« Pleure, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là... » Souffla le jeune homme, sachant très bien qu'il lui offrait là la possibilité, pour la première fois depuis des jours, de laisser libre court à son chagrin en toute confiance.

Le couple resta un long moment sans bouger, le silence seulement interrompu par les sanglots de Leta et le souffle roque, lourd de tristesse, de Newt. Quand la jeune femme eut retrouvé un semblant d'apaisement, le jeune poufsouffle se recula un peu, encercla son visage de ses mains et déposa un léger baiser sur la commissure de ses lèvres salées de larmes puis appuya son front tout contre le sien.

« J'ai lu l'article... C'était à cause de la couleur de sa peau... » Chuchota-t-il dans un souffle. A ces mots, Newt cru voir un voile de haine recouvrir les rétines sombres de Leta.

« J'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant. » Répondit-elle en baissant les yeux.

« Tu sais, il y a...

« Newt. » L'interrompit-elle en ré-ancrant son regard dans les yeux clairs du jeune homme.

Il aurait aimé lui dire que tous les hommes n'étaient pas comme ces cinq ignorants, que tous les moldus n'étaient pas des fous dangereux. Il aurait aimé lui dire de ne pas perdre espoir, que le monde n'était pas aussi cruel qui pouvait paraître.

« Embrasse moi... »

Le jeune homme posa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de Leta puis il s'allongea et la jeune femme posa sa tête tout contre son cœur. Le couple reste ainsi, blottit l'un contre l'autre, pendant près d'une heure, sans se soucier ni de ce qui pouvait se passer à l'extérieur ni des tourment qui les attendaient...

Quelques jours plus tard, à l'heure du repas de midi, Newt fut à nouveau surprit de ne pas apercevoir Leta dans la grande salle. Ils avaient pour habitude de manger ensemble et les jours qui suivirent la rentrée ne firent pas exception tant la jeune femme avait eu besoin de Newt à ses côtés. Il aurait pu penser qu'elle avait besoin de passer un peu de temps seul mais un pré-sentiment le poussa à se mettre à sa recherche. Effectuant un rapide inventaire de tous les endroits où Leta pouvait se trouvait, il opta pour les abords du grand lac : C'était une journée fraîche mais ensoleillée, un temps idéal pour prendre un grand bol d'air frais dans le parc du château. Newt ne s'était pas trompé il retrouva la jeune femme assise sur une grosse pierre face au lac, à la lisière de la forêt interdite. Emmitouflée dans une chaude cape d'hiver, son visage était à moitié recouvert par une grosse écharpe aux couleurs de Serpentard. Elle jouait avec sa baguette à faire voleter de petits cailloux tout autour d'elle. En s'approchant, le jeune homme remarqua qu'elle avait le regard noir des mauvais jours, les sourcils froncés et la mâchoire serrée.

« Je... Je peux rester ou tu veux être un peu seule ?

-Non non, tu peux rester. » Lui répondit-elle en se serrant pour lui faire une petite place sur son rocher. Newt s'assit tout près d'elle, le regard plongé dans les eaux sombres du grand lac.

« J'ai lu la gazette du sorcier ce matin. » Commença à expliquer Leta, des nuages de vapeur s'échappant de ses lèvres gercées par le froid sec de ce mois de Janvier. « Les moldus ne seront pas inquiétés pour ce qu'ils ont fait à Reg'. »

Voilà des jours que le jeune couple évitait soigneusement ce sujet épineux. Instantanément, le corps de Newt se raidit et son pouls s'accéléra sensiblement.

« C'est... C'est injuste. » Souffla-t-il.

« Ces sales moldus vont pouvoir continuer à boire tout leur minable salaire au pub du coin alors que mon frère est à moitié mort. »

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien, se contentant de baisser le regard sur ses mains, jouant nerveusement avec sa baguette.

« Ils le paieront un jour... » Murmura Leta d'un ton menaçant.

« Ils... » Commença le jeune homme avant d'être interrompu par le ton péremptoire de sa jeune compagne.

« Oui ? Vas-y, dis le. » La jeune femme avait laissé tomber les petits cailloux autour d'eux et s'était tournée vers Newt pour encrer son regard dur dans le sien, fuyant.

« Tu sais ce que je vais te répondre Leta...

-Dis le moi ! »

La jeune femme avait toujours était meilleure oratrice que Newt et se lancer dans une joute verbale était un combat perdu d'avance pour lui, il le savait. Mais avait-il vraiment le choix cette fois-ci ?

« Ils ne sont pas tous comme ça... Les moldus. »

Laissant éclater sa colère, Leta se leva brusquement et de fines étincelles jaillirent de sa baguette.

« Comment tu peux dire ça ?! Tu ne les connais pas ! » S'écria-t-elle.

« Je...

-Connais-tu un seul moldu ?!

-N... Non mais...

-Je les ai côtoyé plus que toi, crois-moi, les moldus sont tous les mêmes ! » Leta faisait à présent les cent pas, tel une lionne en cage, entre le rocher et la rive du lac. « Tabasser un garçon à cause de la couleur de sa peau... Ils sont tous prêts à faire ça ! Moi aussi j'ai reçu des menaces dans ce village, on ne peut pas marcher tranquilles sans se faire agresser !

-C'est de l'ignorance.

-De l'ignorance ?! Ah oui, alors en plus d'être cruels, ils sont stupides.

-Tu ne peux pas faire d'un cas une généralité. Tu es en train de faire exactement ce que tu leur reproches... » Tenta de répliquer Newt, toujours assis sur le rocher, regardant Leta se débattre entre ses peurs et ses rancunes.

« Mais ils sont tous pareils ! Regarde ce qu'ils font en France ! Ils s'entre-tuent dans la boue comme des animaux ! Ah non, pardon, même les rats valent mieux qu'eux... »

La gorge du jeune homme se serra tout à coup tant les paroles de Leta lui paraissaient dures et surtout, en totale inadéquation avec l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle.

« Alors...

-C'est dans leurs gênes, dans leur...

-Laisse moi parler ! » S'écria Newt, ne pouvant plus supporter aucune des horreurs chantées par Leta. « Alors qu'est-ce qu'il faudrait faire d'après toi ? Tu as une solution ?

-J'en ai juste assez de me cacher, Newt. Juste assez de me terrer au fond d'un vieux manoir alors que je pourrais faire taire une centaine de ces moldus d'un seul petit coup de baguette.

-Tu es en colère et je le comprends.

-Non tu ne comprends pas ! Tu... »

Leta s'interrompit, les yeux soudainement fixés sur un point derrière Newt, dans la forêt. Le jeune homme suivit son regard et se retourna. Quelques mètres plus loin, un jeune garçon, sans doute en 1ère ou 2ème année, à la robe rouge et or, s'amusait à faire léviter un petit boursouflet. Il le levait à des mètres au dessus du sol puis le bousculait dans tous les sens à une vitesse ahurissante. La pauvre créature, visiblement terrorisée, lançait de petits cris aigus et ne cessait de se débattre.

Newt pesta mais, jugeant que sa discussion avec Leta était plus importante, se retourna vers cette dernière. Elle, en revanche, observait la scène d'un œil noir, un regard presque fou que Newt ne lui avait jamais connu auparavant.

« Laisse tomber... » Murmura Newt, effrayé de voir ces nouveaux traits sur le visage de sa compagne, seule et meilleure amie. Malgré les mots du jeune homme, Leta ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et s'élança à grandes enjambées vers le jeune gryffondor et son boursouflet volant. Newt la suivit de près. Arrivée à hauteur du garçon, la jeune femme brandit sa baguette en l'air et d'un geste ample et plein de légèreté reposa la petite créature à terre, sur un tapis de mousse. Elle s'approcha un peu plus de l'élève, le dépassant d'une bonne tête, elle le regarda d'un regard froid comme la glace. Le garçon, prit de court, la regarda avancer, impressionné par la prestance intimidante de la jeune serpentard.

« Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ? » Demanda Leta. Newt, gêné, se tenait derrière elle, prêt à intervenir à tout moment.

« Arthur Dingle. Pourquoi ? » Répondit le jeune garçon, tentant de reprendre un peu de contenance.

« Ca t'amuse de faire ça Arthur ? » Continua Leta sur un ton glacial.

« C'est mon boursouflet, j'en fais ce que je veux. » Rétorqua le nommé Dingle, se défendant tel un enfant prit le main dans le sac.

Après un petit moment de silence tendu, Leta reprit la parole.

« Quel est ton statut de sang ? »

Newt, qui jusque là, se contentait de se mordre la lèvre inférieure d'un air renfrogné, tourna la tête vers sa petite-amie, les yeux écarquillés.

« Leta, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

La jeune femme fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu et garda son attention focalisée sur le jeune gryffondor.

« Réponds! » Lui ordonna-t-elle d'une voix grave et menaçante.

« Né... Né-moldu. »

Une sueur froide parcouru le dos de Newt. Il observa le visage de Leta et découvrit un rictus mauvais ancré sur ses lèvres.

« Cela ne m'étonne pas, Dingle. » Reprit la jeune femme.

« Leta, arrête ça... » Murmura le jeune homme en se rapprochant d'elle. Cette dernière, agacée, le repoussa violemment d'une main sur le torse.

« Laisse moi faire ! Tu ne vas pas, toi non plus, me dicter ma conduite ! » S'écria Leta, des larmes de colère perlant sur ses longs cils. « Reste là toi. » Intima-t-elle au jeune gryffondor qui faisait mine de s'éloigner. Lassée d'attendre que le garçon revienne à ses côtés, la jeune femme, d'un coup de baguette, le fit léviter et le reposa brutalement à ses pieds.

« Ton comportement ne fait que confirmer la bêtise de tes semblables... » Dit Leta d'une voix claire aux accents cruels. « Je mentirais si je disais que ce que je m'apprête à te faire ne me procure pas un sentiment de plaisir certain... »

Un silence lourd comme du plomb s'abattit sur les trois adolescents. Newt, qui était restait un peu en arrière, gardait ses yeux fixés sur Leta, le visage empreint d'un air effrayé semblable à celui du jeune Arthur. Il s'apprêtait à reprendre son souffle, se disant que la jeune femme s'était peut-être calmé quand il l'aperçu mettre une main dans une des grandes poches de sa cape. Des doigts fins de Leta pendait comme un fil de soi coloré au bout duquel se balançait une sorte de cocon bleu-vert. Newt, reconnaissant immédiatement la chose, se précipita sur la jeune femme.

« Leta ! Non ! » Arrivé à une vingtaine de centimètres de la jeune femme et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à fondre sur elle pour lui retirer le cocon des mains, Newt se heurta violemment à un mur d'air. Sans doute Leta avait-elle lancé un charme de bouclier informulé qui força le jeune homme à se transformer en simple spectateur impuissant de la terrible scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Leta, le regard toujours aussi follement froid, lança le petit cocon en l'air. Un magistral démonzémerveilles en sortit. Le reptile aux ailes semblables à celles d'un gigantesque papillon, s'envola et fit quelques tours en l'air avant de fondre sur le jeune Gryffondor, resté immobile, paralysé de terreur.

« Arrête ! Leta, je t'en prie ! » Newt, collé au bouclier, priait pour que sa petite amie l'entende.

La créature se posa contre le visage du garçon et le recouvrit totalement de ses grandes ailes bleues. Un écœurant bruit de succion se fit alors entendre à peine recouvert par les gémissements d'Arthur. Le sourire de Leta s'effaça, une terrible concentration prenant le pas sur tout le reste. Newt, de son côté, sachant très bien que les démonzémerveilles étaient connus, entre autres, pour avoir la capacité de sucer le cerveau de leur victime, eut un haut le cœur.

« Let'... S'il te plait ! C'est de la folie ! »

Une minute passa.

« Arrête ! Il a rien fait ! »

Puis deux.

« Leta ! »

Une troisième minute s'apprêtait à filer quand un petit bruit se fit entendre au loin. Newt tourna la tête et aperçu la Professeure Têtenjoy courir à petites foulées dans leur direction. Au même moment, le charme du bouclier lancé par Leta se brisa. Dans un réflexe, Newt se jeta sur la jeune femme qui trébucha, lui prit le cordon du démonzémerveille des mains et l'arracha à sa sombre besogne. Ceci fait, le jeune homme s'accorda un instant d'intense réflexion. Le garçon de Gryffondor était toujours à terre, les yeux révulsés, le corps secouait de spasmes. Leta, elle, s'était prit les genoux dans les bras, visiblement dans un état second. Le temps pressant par l'arrivée imminente de la professeure de défense contre les forces du mal, Newt réagit à l'instinct : D'un coup de baguette, il stupéfia la jeune femme et la cacha dans un des buissons à proximité. Son choix était fait, il allait s'accuser à la place de Leta. Avec un peu de chance il arriverait à faire croire à un accident et il ne voulait pas que sa petite amie puisse entraver ce plan. Très vite, la Professeure Têtenjoy arriva sur la scène du drame.

« Mon Dieu mais que s'est-il passé ici ?

-Pro... Professeure, je suis désolé... » Bégaya Newt, le corps encore tout tremblant.

« Dingle ! » S'écria la vieille sorcière en s'agenouillant auprès du jeune garçon. Après un rapide examen de la victime, elle envoya un jet d'explosion colorée au dessus de la cyme des arbres, sans doute pour convoquer des gens capables de venir en aide à Arthur. « Scamander, expliquez-vous. » Intima-t-elle au jeune homme, sans quitter Arthur du regard.

« Je... J'ai... Mon démonzémerveilles m'a échappé et... Et il s'est jeté sur lui... » Expliqua Newt d'une voix faible.

« Un démonzémerveilles ?! Comment se fait-il que vous soyez en possession d'une créature aussi dangereuse ?!

-Je... Je ne savais pas que... Qu'il était dangereux. Je l'ai trouvé dans un vallée tout près d'ici et...

-Ça suffit, je ne veux plus rien entendre ! Vous vous expliquerez auprès de la directrice Wilkins ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Newt fut conduit dans le bureau de la Directrice de Poudlard en fonction à ce moment là, la très rigoureuse Heliotrope Wilkins. Pendant un long moment, il fut sommé de s'expliquer sur ce qui s'était passé à la lisière de la forêt. Se gardant bien de mentionner Leta, il inventa une histoire qu'il espérait assez crédible pour être crue. Ceci fait, on emmena le jeune homme dans une petite salle exiguë et humide, à proximité du bureau de la directrice où une longue et douloureuse attente débuta. Assit sur un vieux banc de bois, Newt, en tendant l'oreille, entendit de nombreux éclats de voix, reconnaissant notamment la voix du Professeur Dumbledore. Au bout de ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, Newt fut appelé à regagner le noble bureau de Wilkins. En pénétrant dans la pièce, son regard tomba sur sa valise, son balais et quelques unes de ses affaires posées près de la porte d'entrée. Sans grande surprise, la Directrice lui apprit qu'après de nombreuses discussions, certaines houleuses, son renvoi avait été décidé et qu'il devait quitter le château dès à présent, que ses parents avaient été prévenus. Acceptant la sanction, les yeux baissés et le cœur gros, Newt regretta seulement de ne pas pouvoir faire un dernier tour dans les couloirs de Poudlard avant de partir.

Newt marchait d'un pas lent derrière le gentil mais un peu simplet Monsieur Picott, le concierge de l'école. Dans l'après-midi, le temps s'était couvert et de petites gouttes de pluie venaient ponctuer l'air froid de ce début de soirée. Le duo était quasiment arrivé au portail en fer forgé surmonté des deux sangliers ailés lorsqu'une voix féminine se fit entendre.

« Newt ! »

Le jeune homme se retourna et son cœur ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il aperçu la silhouette de Leta s'avancer vers eux à grandes enjambées. En quelques secondes à peine, la jeune femme avait parcouru la centaine de mètres qui les tenaient encore séparés.

« Newt... Newt, je suis tellement désolée... » Lui dit-elle en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Ses traits étaient tirés et ses yeux, encore une fois, gonflés de n'avoir que trop pleurer. Newt se mordit la joue pour ne pas fondre en larmes à son tour et baissa les yeux.

« Euh... Monsieur Scamander... » Dit Monsieur Picott en interrompant le court silence qui venait de s'installer. « Il faut y aller. »

Newt se tourna vers le concierge, les mains toujours dans celles de sa petite amie.

« Monsieur Picott, s'il... S'il vous plait. Est-ce que vous pouvez me donner trente secondes ?

-Ah ! Euh... » Commença à bredouiller l'homme, visiblement terrifié à l'idée de faillir à la lourde mission qui lui avait été confiée. « Bon. D'accord mais après on s'en va hein ?

-Oui, oui Monsieur Picott, merci. »

Newt retourna son attention vers Leta.

« Je suis désolée, tu n'avais pas à faire ça. J'ai essayé d'aller voir la Directrice Wilkins mais ils ne m'ont pas laissé entrer. » Sanglota la jeune femme en serrant fort les mains de Newt et en cherchant à encrer son regard dans le sien, plus fuyant que jamais. « Je suis même allé voir tous les professeurs, ils n'ont pas voulu m'entendre. Oh Newt, pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

-Leta...

-Je te jure que je ferai tout pour éclaircir la situation, c'est injuste.

-Leta.

-Je parlerai au Professeur Dumbledore, je demanderai à mes parents d'intervenir, ça ne peut pas se passer comme ça, tu...

-Leta, écoute moi. » L'interrompit Newt, le ton grave, en la regardant vraiment pour la première fois depuis des heures. « Est-ce que tu regrettes ?

-Bien sûr ! Tu n'aurais pas dû t'accuser à ma place, j'aurais dû t'en empêcher !

-Non, non, ça je m'en fiche. Dis moi que tu regrettes ce que tu as fait à ce garçon.

-Je... Newt.

-Dis-le moi. » Un silence tendu s'installa de nouveau, le couple toujours yeux dans les yeux, les mains étroitement entrelacées.

Leta soupira et baissa le regard. Une attitude qui raisonna comme un coup de poignard dans les entrailles de Newt. Elle ne pouvait pas le dire, bien sûr. Elle ne regrettait pas, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Malgré tous ses efforts, une grosse larme ruisselât sur la joue du jeune homme.

« Alors... C'est finit. » Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque presque inaudible.

« Tu... Non, non, je t'en prie ! » Commença à paniquer Leta.

« Leta, s'il te plait, je dois y aller.

-Pars pas, j'ai besoin de toi... »

Newt lâcha les mains de la jeune femme, brisant au passage son propre cœur en un milliard de petits morceaux qu'il sentit, entre autre, remonter dans sa gorge. Il commençait à faire demi-tour quand les mots de Leta le forcèrent à s'arrêter.

« Mais... Je t'aime, moi... »

N'y résistant pas, Newt posa ses mains contre les joues froides de la jeune femme et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Le dernier.

« Je... Je t'aime beaucoup trop aussi, crois-moi... »

Puis, le jeune homme toujours en pleurs, convoqua ses dernières forces et en un élan venu d'il ne savait trop où, se retourna et s'éloigna de Leta. Le pas tremblant et la vue trouble, il entendit en passant le portail, la jeune femme s'écrouler à terre mais s'empêcha de lui jeter un dernier coup d'œil. L'histoire d'amour de Leta Lestrange et Newt Scamander venait de prendre fin, d'une façon aussi inattendue que celle dont elle avait commencé.

FIN


End file.
